


Unwise

by Curiosityfilledkat



Category: Actor - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor!Sebastian, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual love?, F/M, Filthy, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Multi, Outfits, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian is very kink, Spanking, breaking beds, dirty as hell, dominant Sebastian, events, lots of dirty talk, major daddy kink, much smut, seriously seb is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosityfilledkat/pseuds/Curiosityfilledkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars and Sebastian meet  and the tension between them was so hot they couldn't resist one another. But that wasn't the end....</p><p> </p><p>Dom/Sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwise

My hands in his hair, Loud breathes fill the room. I grind my hips into his for some friction. 

I wasn't gonna stop for anything. He's gotten me so riled up and he's only been here for ten minutes. Shit Less than ten minutes and we were already in our undergarments. 

But it was always this way, Straight to the point. It's what I liked about Sebastian, straight to the teasing and making me squirm. Straight making my panties wet.

We haven't been doing this long, but I know what he likes and he knows what I like.

He knows that I like his filthy mouth. I know he likes to be in charge.

His smooth lips break from mine, they were so red from all the contact. Cherry red, like the top of my birthday sundae red. 

"Get on the bed, all fours. Face the mirror so you can watch. I want you to see us, can you do that from me?"

"Yes sir." 

I got on my bed, on all fours, facing my mirror closet like Sebastian said. It turned me on, the idea of watching us fuck. Maybe I'm more of a freak than I thought. I guess he just brings it out of me. 

He got behind me, goosebumps rising on my flesh. My panties getting even more soaked by the second, all the excitement making me sensitive. The feeling of him putting his hands on my hips making me shiver. 

I wiggled my ass in the air, signaling for him to go. 

"Keep your eyes on us, you look away I stop." Shit.

All I could do was nod I'm response. I was so ready. 

More than ready.

He teased my entrance, rubbing the head over my slit quickly. 

"Please Sebastian." I whimper, looking at him through the mirror, the lack of contacts got me so frustrated. Why does he love to tease me so badly.

"So Eager." He says, his hand goes to rub my clit, I moan, relieved to have some contact, but of course it's just not enough.

"You want me to fuck you, baby girl?"

He removes his hand, Fuck I'm ready to kill him. 

"Yes, Sebastian." I whine, my eyes never leaving the mirror, in hopes he'll just give it to me already. 

"No darling say 'I want you to fuck me Sebastian .' " 

"I want you to fuck me Sebastian, please."  

"Good Girl."

Before I know it he slips inside, filling me up, the feeling of him makes me moan loud and full. 

His thrusts start slow then he goes faster, fucking me almost angrily. Animalistic.

"Fuck." I say, watching us in the mirror, he's got his eyes closed, focusing on fucking me, Fucking me hard I might add.

I start to vocally encourage him.

Fuck. Shit. Yes Sebastian. Don't you stop. 

"Yes! Daddy like that!" I lose sense of what I'm saying, not completely filtering myself.  
As he finds my G-spot, which he never fails to.

"What did you just call me?"  

His thrusts slow down, I look at him in the mirror, his expression hard to read. 

"I- Um"

"Say it again." 

"Daddy." 

"Again." His thrusts pick up the pace again hitting my g spot and I swear my vision goes black and white and I see the space.

"Fuck! Daddy, yea!"

"Good girl."

I squeeze my eyes, he doesn't stop, he just warns me. Telling me to keep looking into the mirror, tells me how he wants me to see his face when he cums.

I can tell he's close and so am I, his moans become deeper, while mine become louder. 

I'm yelling his name and for a sec I worry about my neighbors. Just a second.

"I'm close-"

"I want it, I want your cum, daddy." I moan.

With that he releases and so do I, the first time it's ever happened together.

We both collapse on the bed, covered in sweat, we can't do anything but catch our breathe. 

I go to the bathroom, to pee, pee his tiny little soldiers out, and put my freshly fucked  hair in a bun.

I return to his smirk, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. 

"You wanna be the big spoon or little spoon?" He asks

"Little spoon." I giggle, climbing into bed.

"Keep calling me what you called me."

"What? Daddy? No problem."


End file.
